


夜会

by morisue



Series: 一丝不挂 [1]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15590529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: take a seat，get some drink，and we'll say goodbye.





	夜会

**Author's Note:**

> take a seat，get some drink，and we'll say goodbye.

夜会

 

对酒精知之甚少的森田先生将喝了一小半的香槟用木塞塞起来就横放进了冰箱。

他想下次依然喝冰的，他懒得弄冰桶，他还谨慎的试了一下酒会不会漏出来。

然后半夜突然听到砰的一声。

他简直不愿相信是冰箱里发出来的。

打开一看，一塌糊涂。他只好庆幸没有把酒放在最高一层。

同样是气泡，可乐就友好多了。

到底是为了什么要买酒啊，他一边将湿乎乎的蛋糕丢进垃圾桶一边生闷气。

算了吧他就是个白痴。

 

被一起丢掉的还有湿透的外卖、过期的调料、坏掉的鸡蛋。

森田刚的冰箱里就不应该有需要烹饪的食物。

当然外卖是无辜的，它只是没有被及时吃掉。

它本来应该混同那瓶该死的酒精（酒精度数低的液体也是酒精啊混蛋）一起下肚，还有甜甜的蛋糕。

他要了牛排。香槟带着华丽的礼花，蛋糕是限定的。

这些东西高级到即使躺在垃圾桶里都散发出诱人的香气。

然而三宅健没有来。

他又想骂人或者摔点什么了。

最后拿着沙发上的抱枕打了两下。

 

终于收拾完冰箱后他有些疲惫的坐到桌边，拿起罪魁祸首给自己倒了一杯。

桌边还摆着那张素色的信封，他拿起来拆开。

“恭请光临婚礼。”

他本来想当面交给三宅的。

但是三宅回了个line说要练习舞台来不了。

真的，泷泽秀明这一笔他已经在小本本上加粗记下了。

算了他可能有点喝多了。

 

他只是想有个稍微正式的告别。

他不想在仪式上公式化的致意，或者在电视上看到记者问东问西，而三宅言之凿凿。

他只想要个单身之夜，这又不过分。

三宅健是他的停车场，他的人工太阳，他的童年阴影少年轻狂和半生戎马。

他想跟他道个别，这又不过分。

 

他拍了个酒瓶发给三宅。

 

被拍门声惊醒时他一脚踏空从沙发上滚了下来。

骂骂咧咧去开门时他看了一眼挂钟已经快凌晨2点。

他从猫眼里看到了三宅的脸。

但他还是想骂人或者摔东西。

最后假模假样的踢了三宅一脚，再放他进来。

 

三宅将便利店的袋子放到餐桌上，他大概扫了一眼，小菜和零食，下酒也可以的。

还有半瓶没喝完。

高脚杯已经洗了他也懒得翻出来，随手拿了两只喝水的玻璃杯倒上。

三宅嗤笑了他一句，尝了一口，微微皱起眉。

“你都不冰一下吗。”

“懒。”他扶着头倚着桌子，并不想碰自己面前的那杯。

三宅嫌弃的叹口气，起身去弄冰桶。他翻出毛豆，迫不及待的嚼了两颗，感到一丝安慰。

 

厨房里传来冰锥凿冰的声音。他懒洋洋的喊了一句“小心手”，歪在桌上东看西看，猛然发现信封已经被洇湿了。

他呆了呆，翻开来检查，手写的内容已经模糊了。

难得他写得这么工整。

他想了想，将糊掉的请帖连信封一起草草撕了。

 

他不擅长对付酒精，也不擅长对付三宅。

酒没醒透，夜还长。

他突然不着急打破这一时半会的宁静。

墙上的钟才前进了一刻。他半阖着眼，还想去沙发上打个盹。

夜还长，他总能找机会当面说。

 

也许吧。

 

END


End file.
